Mindless
by Ruby Sienna
Summary: (Rewrite of 'Just Like Me') Hunter reminisces about life before and after infection.


**_'Mindless'_**

Look at me. Look at what I've been reduced to.

Just ripping a man's heart out of his very chest in the dead of night. Passers-by tiptoe hoping not to be heard. _I feel so guilty_. I try to hide during the day so I don't hurt anyone but some are unfortunate enough to think it's safer at night._ I can't stop myself_. The wind rustles in the trees, whispering that what I am doing is wrong. Am I the only one who feels like this?_ It seems so_…

Some are afraid that I'll do the same to them; some are malicious, thinking I must be exterminated. They think we are nothing calling us '_Infected_'. Thus giving everyone untrue hopes that this can be fixed.

I was like them once. I had a family, friends, and a girlfriend even. I don't remember much but the bits I do, well I wasn't exactly a saint, and I didn't really take part in the community, causing more trouble than good pouncing around like a cougar. When they said flowerbed-ruiner I said Parkour artist.

It's getting warmer, the sun is coming up. I have to find shelter. Too many survivors come out during the day. Ripping a limb off,_ the taste of iron and smell of rotting flesh unpleasantly familiar_, and feeling around with my now sharp nailed hands I quickly scale a building. It's funny really what would have taken me hours now takes seconds; I have more endurance now, better upper body strength and more resistance to the ground when I land on it.

I remember when I was younger I used to play this video game where scaling 50 foot buildings was child's play and leaping off was simple as placing a bale of hay underneath. That's how I got into Parkour; I still feel the duct tape on my upper and lower arms, calves and thighs, an attempt at giving me more wind resistance by taping down my navy blue hoodie and jeans. How my spouse would flip!

I remember her most of all. Ruby, she was so beautiful, what I wouldn't give to see her again with a charcoal pixie cut framing her face and lipstick far too red for her complexion. Ruby red. Said it fit her in more ways than one and of course I couldn't argue. Or 'Debate' as she liked to call them, man we had a lot of 'debates'; She may have been overly emotional but she could control herself long enough to rip into you any time. Vocally of course, Ruby was always sharp-witted, and was far too fragile and small to beat you physically. We were a literal Brains and Brawn couple.

Could be just me but you just can't love a girl who hasn't verbally tormented you on various levels.

Jumping through a window I settle into a corner, dropping the so called "survivor's" arm, and think.

I found her once you know, her hair longer covering her face and clothing ripped by finger nails sharp and now a meter long. It was hard to tell but what really tipped me off was her sobbing. When your eyes are rotted out your other senses become stronger, you know, and there was no mistake that this crying voice was her, my Ruby. I had to run though, survivors were coming. I hope she made it out.

They're coming again, a different smell though, one of soap and… paint? That's new.

Shadows climb the walls I peak past, I can make out two short feminine figures with a plait perched upon one's head. If Ruby has taught me anything… It's to not mess with a girl and never underestimate your opponent.

Hushed whimpers and giggles carry through the hallway.

Maybe I should just go look for her, my Ruby, I still know her scent, and this arm can be my offering to her. After all, she's just a simple killing machine with no memories or feelings, her endless sobbing said to only be in use so she can lure in victims and have her fill. Was she really like that? Just another mindless undead? Just like me. I shudder to think… No, she's different.

_Right?_

**BANG**

"Rona, are you OK?" A girl whimpered, long brown hair falling into her paint covered sun-kissed face

"Shush!" the other half yelled half whispered as she removed her bag from her back and took aim.

**BANG**

"I, I got one Katie… I think I got one!" Rona squealed back. Her braided black locks bouncing against eerie pale skin.

The two teenagers year olds looked at each other, one scared out of her wits and the other thrilled.

"Do you realise what we've done!" Rona shouted back excitedly. "This'll show Dad!"

"You killed him." Katie gasped back, kneeling next to the corpse, taking a first aid kit out of the bag.

"He was one of them!" Rona screamed as Katie shoved some soap in her hands so she could get to the kit. In the distance they heard sobbing, like a teenager no older than themselves was crying.

"Did you hear that too?" Katie gulped.

A young looking girl walked down the hall towards them long charcoal hair hiding her face, shambling in a marionette like motion and finally she dropped to the ground and continued crying. When they approached she stood as if she had been pulled up by a string, her legs barely holding her as her head snapped into place.

_SLASH_

Ruby walked past the two blood covered body's wiping her sharp nails on her ripped up white dress and sat on the ground next to the dead zombie, choking out a single word.

"_Sorry_."


End file.
